Lo que mi Cutie Mark me Dice a Mí
thumb|318px|Las 6 ponis confusas por sus cambios de Cutie MarksLa canción What my Cutie Mark is Telling Me 'es la segunda canción en el décimo tercer episodio de la tercera temporada de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Se puso de manifiesto por primera vez en una vista previa en TVGuide.com durante la semana previa a fecha de transmisión del episodio. Es cantada por las seis protagonistas durante el episodio mientras cuentan los desastres ocurridos por el cambio de sus Cutie Marks. Letra Español Latino : 'Dash thumb|right|335 px :: Aquí nadie me escucha, :: ni un solo animal :: Pues corren sin ningun control, :: a punto de pelear :: Yo debo detenerlos :: y debe ser así :: Seguro es mi destino pues :: es lo que mi cutie mark me dice a mí. : Fluttershy :: Trate de que rieran, :: mil sonrisas quise ver :: Pero no sirvió de nada, :: nada de lo que intente :: Tengo que entretenerlos :: y debe ser así :: Seguro es mi destino pues :: es lo que mi cutie mark me dice a mí. :: : Pie :: No soy muy buena al cosechar, :: y el campo no sé como arar, :: Lo intento y no sé arreglar :: el tubo que agua llevará :: Muchas tareas tengo que hacer :: y debe ser así :: Seguro mi destino es pues :: es lo que mi cutie mark me dice a mí. : Applejack :: Miren lo que hice aquí, :: creo que un vestido es :: Sé que no lo parece, :: es que tengo mucho estrés :: Quiero alguien que me ayude, :: todo esto arreglar :: Seguro es mi destino pues :: es lo que mi cutie mark me dice a mí. : Rarity :: Los diseños me encantan, :: pero esto no es igual :: Le puse mucha nieve, :: donde no debía estar :: Yo seguiré intentando :: para que puedan ver :: Que así va a ser. :: : Fluttershy :: Que así va a ser. : Pie :: Mi destino es. : Applejack :: Mi destino es : Dash :: Es lo que mi cutie mark. : y Pinkie Pie :: Lo que mi cutie mark. : Todas : Es lo que mi cutie mark me dice a mí. Letra thumb|right|335 px :Dash ::These animals don't listen, no not one little bit ::They run around out of control and throw their hissy fit ::It's up to me to stop them 'cause plainly you can see ::It's got to be my destiny and it's what my cutie mark is telling me :Fluttershy ::I try to keep them laughing, put a smile upon their face ::But no matter what I try it seems a bit of a disgrace ::I have to entertain them, it's there for all to see ::It's got to be my destiny and it's what my cutie mark is telling me :Pie ::I don't care much for pickin' fruit and plowing fields ain't judge-a-hoot ::No matter what I try I cannot fix this busted water chute ::I've got so many chores to do, it's no fun being me ::But it has to be my destiny, 'cause it's what my cutie mark is telling me :Applejack ::Looky here at what I made, I think that it's a dress ::I know it doesn't look like much, I'm under some distress ::Could y'all give a hand here and help me fix this mess ::My destiny is not pretty but it's what my cutie mark is telling me :Rarity ::I'm in love with weather patterns but the others have concerns ::For I just gave them frost bite over top of their sun burns ::I have to keep on trying for everyone can see ::It's got to be :Fluttershy ::It's got to be :Pie ::My destiny :Applejack ::My destiny :Dash, Fluttershy and Rarity :And it's what my cutie ... :All :...mark :and Pinkie Pie :Yeah what my Cutie Mark All Yes it what my cutie mark is telling me Galería Cure49.png Cure48.png Cure47.png Cure46.png Cure45.png Cure44.png Cure43.png Cure42.png Cure41.png Cure40.png Cure39.png Cure38.png Cure37.png Cure36.png Cure35.png Cure34.png Cure33.png Cure32.png Cure31.png Cure30.png Cure29.png Cure28.png Cure27.png Cure26.png Cure25.png Cure24.png Cure23.png Cure22.png Cure21.png Cure20.png Cure19.png Cure18.png Cure17.png Cure16.png Cure15.png Cure14.png Cure13.png Cure12.png Cure11.png Cure10.png Cure9.png Cure8.png Cure7.png Cure6.png Cure5.png Cure4.png its_what_my_cutie_mark_is_telling_me_by_toadssalsa-d62124e.png.jpg Cure3.png Cure2.png Vinyl in crowd 2.png Vinyl in crowd.png en:What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me pl:What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones 3ra Temporada